Harry potter in Beauty and the Beast
by Shinigamideathgirl
Summary: dh "Never judge a book by its cover. If you can learn to love another and let another love you this curse shall be broken. You have only as long as this rose lives..." And as time passed the rose began to die…
1. Prologue

Author: Shinigami, Meg

Disclaimer: Harry and the gang and anything concerning Harry Potter belong to .Rowling and etc. and Beauty and the Beast belong to all those stories created especially Disney. But the way this is written is all mine, I call it appropriation using the Harry gang

Summary: d/h Harry is a strange individual in middle class society who is suddenly thrust into a mansion where he bites a bit more off than he can chew.

Pairings: Dm/Hp, Rw/Hg, suggestions of Sb/Rl maybe even a dash of SS with them. Oh and a very infatuated Pansy mooning after Harry.

Warning: SLASH!!!!! YAOI!!! HOMOSEXUALTIY!!! Whatever term is comfortable for you. Though it's relatively mild since I'm not really a romance writer and this is a fairy tale. DEATH of characters!!!

An: I'm putting this up again not because of any changes but because I wanted it formatted properly.

Prologue 

Legend as renowned as history around the area of Pivot Forest, tells of a mysteriously gorgeous Prince, who lived in luxury in the forest of Pivot. With his many servants he never lacked in anything, spoilt, the Prince believed he could do anything he pleased. During his reign many spirits angered, 'the boy cares naught but for himself,' they bemoaned.

So taking it upon herself, the sorcerer of beauty knew something had to be done to open the Prince's eyes and heart. Concealing herself as an ugly haggard old woman she tottered up the steps of his castle. She knocked upon the majestic wooden door, it opened to reveal the Prince.

"A place for the night kind sir?" The old women croaked raggedly, she procured a beautiful blood red rose which shimmered in the moonlight, "I am weary, my old bones do ache so. In return I shall give you this rose."

The Prince sneered at the old beggar in front of him, he flicked his beautiful golden silky hair out of his face. "A rose? I have dozen's within my garden, what need do I have for that? You ugly woman, leave, I have no place here for you to stay the night." He lied, and then slammed the door upon her wrinkled face.

Thunder tore haggardly over the night sky, illuminating the rapidly changing old sorcerer. From her ugly wrinkled features a beautiful moon-touched woman arose. Knocking upon the door once more she waited for the Prince.

"Never judge a book by its cover," She whispered, her voice a musical melody. The Prince stood stunned at the beautiful woman in front of him, "My name is Luna, spirit of beauty and here I have held witness to your black heart. I curse you and all your servants forever, your appearance shall reflect your heart, but if you can learn to love another and let another love you this curse shall be broken. You have only as long as this rose lives, as it withers and dies you shall never escape this curse."

A loud roar echoed through the forest that night, rain pelted the cursed castle. The weather reflected the misery within the castle that night. Haunted by his appearance the Prince hid in fear, never to leave his castle.

And as time passed the rose began to die...


	2. Chapter one

Author: Shinigami, Meg

Disclaimer: Harry and the gang and anything concerning Harry Potter belong to .Rowling and etc. and Beauty and the Beast belong to all those stories created especially Disney. But the way this is written is all mine, I call it appropriation using the Harry gang

Summary: d/h Harry is a strange individual in middle class society who is suddenly thrust into a mansion where he bites a bit more off than he can chew.

Pairings: Dm/Hp, Rw/Hg, suggestions of Sb/Rl maybe even a dash of SS with them. Oh and a very infatuated Pansy mooning after Harry.

Warning: SLASH!!!!! YAOI!!! HOMOSEXUALTIY!!! Whatever term is comfortable for you. Though it's relatively mild since I'm not really a romance writer and this is a fairy tale. DEATH of characters!!!

An: I'm putting this up again not because of any changes but because I wanted it formatted properly.

Chapter One 

And so our fairy tale begins....

Harry liked to believe he was a normal teenager, as normal as it got living with an artist and publicised mass murder (lies of course.) But as much as he tired to ignore the strange looks passed his way when he showed up at Godric hollow's market place... well lets just say it tipped him onto the fact that maybe he wasn't all that normal.

He liked art just like his godfather (mentioned before, falsely accused mass murder) Sirius Black. His lack of any 'manly' sport interests, as the town folk liked to call it, a massacre of innocent happy small wildlife. The fact that he didn't play wrestling, hang out at the pub or did anything the town people were used too, instantly labelled him as 'strange.' Yet even with this title it never ceased to amazing him how many girls tripped on to him... accidentally of course, showered him with gifts... oh just as friends, tried to kiss him...hmm no excuse there it seems.

The worst? Pansy Parkinson. The local beauty of all beauties, and also an over ego inflated, amazingly selfish big head filled with hot air. He couldn't stand the sight of that girl, so he settled on the old ignore it and it might go away routine with her. It never worked... she didn't seems to get the hint, well half the time she didn't actually pay any notice to him rather tried to use him as a nice piece of meat hanging off her perfectly manicured hands.

Harry snuggled deeper into his sheets, pulling the warm blankets over his head and started to drift back to the land of dreams and fantasies.

"Harry, get up!" Harry pulled the blankets over his ears and groaned as the land of dreams slowly slipped away from his mind, he tried to keep his head firmly planted in that land far away. "HARRY!" He groaned a second time as the loud roar made it past all the coverings to drill deep into his subconscious and successfully scare away any remnants of his dreams.

Annoyed he poked his drowsy head out from under the piles of covers to watch a blurry image of his godfather glaring, though he couldn't tell he could imagine, with his hands on hips. Harry sunk back into his bed and rubbed his tired eyes, he had been up late reading on a new book in Lupin and Snape's 'store of all arts and literature.' He did not want to get up, but Sirius grabbed his blankets and pulled them off, exposing a semi-naked Harry to the freezing elements of the outside world. Harry shivered and curled up into a small ball hoping to conserve heat.

"It's a beautiful day, get up!" Sirius laughed, Harry opened one bright fuzzy green eye and watched suspiciously as the older man watched him. Sirius yanked Harry out of the bed when the total of his patience ran out... an extraordinary maximum total of two seconds.

"Why?" Harry whined, irritated that his bed was about 20 centimetres out of reach, while a crazy lunatic of a godfather was slowly dragging him further and further away from his warm, soft, comfortable bed. Sirius dumped Harry unceremoniously onto a soft chair in the kitchen, the main room in their little cottage and pushed simple wire rimmed glasses onto his nose, the unfocused green eyes slowly let reality barge through his pupils. "I call this har – ar – as... ment," Harry yawned loudly. Sirius visibly rolled his eyes and made a face like a two year old.

Their little cottage was located just outside of Godric Hollow's main market place snugged just inside the large Pivot forest. Their house consisted of two small bedrooms and a kitchen fused with a dining room. Outside laid a large garage of sorts, which held art equipment and various other things. At the back their backyard and toilet/shower connected with the forest, sometimes leading more extrovert wolves to meddle with the small amount of chickens that occupied their land.

The town next to their small one was Hogsmead where the local school 'Hogwarts,' was located, this town circulated the main business of both towns, gaining a small tax from Godric Hollow as payment. The road to and from this town wasn't as safe or used, as both people from each town preferred to keep away from each other. And as such, the forest had grown wild and the track confusing to get from one town to the other.

Whispers of a Beast that lived in the forest had been circulating in both towns, to keep exceptionally curious children from wandering too far into the forest and into danger. As the forest also held a large pack of perpetually hungry wolves.

"You're sure grumpy, I need you to go to town. Get some stuff for me. Tomorrow! Man tomorrow I'll be sprinting down that road to a fortune!" Sirius beamed in ecstasy, as he had done every other time he painted something for the Hogsmead exhibitions, he loved to pull out that whole metaphorical road of life thingy. Harry rolled his eyes inconspicuously and got hit on the head with a pillow for it. "I saw that young man, get dressed and scoot. And socialise! I swear, you're turning into a hermit."

"I get that from you," Harry muttered, Sirius smirked evilly.

"You shall pay for that you inconsequential bug!" Sirius laughed, pelting Harry with pillows. Harry laughed and fought vigorously back.

So here he was scuffling his way into town, looking lazy all bundled up in loose trousers tucked into knee-high hard leather boots, a loose white tunic that reached his mid-calves with a smug long-sleeved red jumper. On top of that a soft dark green cape to keep him slightly inconspicuous as though the vivid scar on his forehead wouldn't scream who he was. He hoped his crazy stick-up-anywhere-you-want hair would cover it, not that that wasn't also a big giveaway to who he was.

He ignored the swooning girls as he made his way to Lupin and Snape's store. It wasn't that he hated girls because that wasn't the case. He just wasn't interested to be in a romantic relationship with anyone, he supposed his hormones were just a tad late. Yawning with his stomach rumbling for good measure he sauntered into the store of all arts and literature miserably.

"Hey Sweetie." Lupin chuckled, "Siri kick you out again?" he asked wryly. If there was one thing you had to watch out with Lupin would be the fact that he had about a dozen nicknames for everyone. Harry nodded and nicked a hot piece of buttered bread from Lupin's plate. Lupin just smiled and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately. "You know you should kick Padfoot out of the house now and again, he doesn't come around enough anymore." Lupin suggested, Harry raised an eyebrow and Lupin ducked keeping himself busy dusting perfectly clean artefacts.

"You're right I should, tomorrow, soon as he gets home from his exhibition." Harry said lazily picking up a fiction book he'd already read a dozen times.

"Oh that was today?" Lupin frowned, "Hmm think I can catch him before he leaves?" he asked looking at Harry.

Harry thought for a second and nodded, "You probably should, he's most likely talking himself into a panic without you," not looking up from his book, engrossed in the fantasy of a prince fighting a monstrous dragon.

"Right. Be a sweetheart and tell Sev the shop's all his for a while and tell him not to scare, torture or kill any of the customers." Harry grinned, the one thing Snape was famous for in this little town was his amazing temper and the fact many people who had pissed him off had suddenly turned up almost dead... strangely enough they all claimed they had a nasty run in with a door... accidentally of course. Even Harry had to step back from his almost adopted uncle at times of teeth bared, steam whistling moments. But for all the presumptions of him, he was quiet if strangely impersonal without his cloud of anger.

Lupin kissed the crown of his head, completely embarrassing him before leaving, another thing to watch out for was Lupin's affection. The guy would take the role of your mother without a backwards glance, with the three of them as his guardians it was amazing he had turned out as normal as he had.

Harry kept himself engrossed in his book until Snape's loud footsteps bombarded their way into the shop. Harry popped his head out from behind his book, Snape made his way to the counter and gracefully plopped himself into a chair as only he could manage.

"Good morning," Harry said to the other dark haired man, "Lupin's at our house, encouraging Sirius. He asked if you could handle the store till he came back."

Snape grunted, "What does he take me for, an incompetent idiot?!? This store could handle its godamn self!" He growled grabbing the local paper and examining it. Silence reigned for a minute before he spoke again. "Why is Remus encouraging Black?"

"Art exhibition today." Harry muttered, his head back in his book.

"Oh. I'll catch Black when he gets back. Hmm hopefully with some money this time." Snape muttered, he got up and started cleaning away Lupin's breakfast that Harry had pretty much eaten. "I'm sure Black kicked you out of the house to do something other than waste my time, so get lost."

Harry pouted at his uncle, knowing it didn't have any effect of him. Never hurt to try though he rationalized. "It not working, so scoot." Snape said pointing at the door. Harry sighed melodramatically and started to put the book away. Snape watched for a second. "Keep it, you might as well, you're the only one that reads it." Harry grinned, quickly leaning over the counter to kiss his uncle on the cheek, he quickly darted out of the shop before Snape could strangle him. Harry looked back, his uncle was red, from either embarrassment or anger, he didn't know. Score one Harry! He pitied the next person that entered the store.

Harry quickly made his way to 'Capes for all occasions,' he picked up a suitable one for his godfather and a warm horse cover for Prongs. Struggling with the heavy load he dropped them down at the counter. The owner quickly made herself known and Harry paid before balancing the heavy load and slowly making his way back home.

"Why dear Harry, your looking in nice form today, not as good as me but then again no one is as beautiful as me." Harry grit his teeth and tried to ignore the shrill voice of Parkinson. She sauntered over and draped a perfectly white gloved hand over his shoulders, making Harry stumble from the weight.

"Parkinson, I'm sorry but I'm busy. Sirius needs this cloak pronto so I can't talk." Harry said trying to feel like it was a loss, and slipping away from her embrace. Parkinson made a face, she didn't like Sirius and Harry knew it. She believed like nearly everyone else in the village that he was a madman bent on murdering everyone in town. Parkinson hated him more though because he was nearly every excuse Harry made up so as not to spend time with her.

"Call me Pansy dear," She said with fake sincerity, "you shouldn't have to be at the beck and call of that... man." She uttered a piercing fake laugh. Harry frowned irritated.

"I have to go." Harry muttered before trying to walk past her, her hand shot out and grabbed his collar. Appearances could be deceiving with Parkinson, she might look like a feather all dressed up, but she had a vice like grip. Harry looked down at her hand feelings slightly threatened.

"So soon?" She purred, Harry nodded. Parkinson released her grip on his collar and smile charmingly. "I'll see you later then," She darted forward and pressed her lips against his, Harry backed away quickly, turned away from her and scooted as fast as he could home.

Harry slammed the door shut angrily with his foot, that stupid, thinks-she-can-do-whatever-she-wants-wench! He thought angrily, he walked in to Lupin saying calming words to his godfather, who was plopped on a chair in front of Lupin as he massaged his shoulders.

"Hey, here Sirius." Harry said letting his anger dissipate as he threw his godfather his new cloak.

"Thanks kiddo! Well I'm all set! Hey Harry could you get Prongs ready for me, please?" He added the puppy eyes with a look like he about to cry, Harry rolled his eyes at his antics.

"Sure, sure," Harry smiled as he roamed back outside and whistled for Prongs, the black stallion with snow white hair was named after his father's nick name from Lupin. The horse nudged Harry with his head and Harry ran his long fingers through his mane while speaking comfortingly to him. "Take him safely to Hogsmead ok?" Prongs snickered in agreement. "Sirius?" Harry called back into the house after he had tacked and saddled Prongs.

"Later," Sirius said as he engulfed Harry in a hug and kissed him on the forehead, he kissed Lupin on the forehead as well. He waved to them until the forest enclosed him in their depths.

Sirius had taken Harry as his own son since before he could remember, as his parents had died when he was barely one. He hadn't known them, he couldn't even remember what they had looked like except from the descriptions Sirius, Lupin and Snape had given him. After looking after Harry for a bare five years Sirius was charged with the murder of his parents and the massacre of the lives of ten people. Falsely accused Harry might add, the real murderer a man of the name Peter Pettigrew was brought in by none other then Lupin, Snape and Harry.

Yet Sirius was forced into the renowned jail Azkaban for ten years in which Harry spent with Lupin and Snape which he thought off as his uncles. Since his release last year he'd come back to live with Harry, it had been a tearful reunion. He hated it when Sirius went away, he really hated it.

Lupin waited with Harry until Sirius left, he watched Harry carefully, "Do you want me or Sev, or both of us to stay with you tonight?" Harry grinned embarrassed and swatted Lupin's caring hands away from his hair.

"I can take care of myself," Harry said at Lupins concern, the last few times Sirius had taken this trip either Lupin or Snape or both of them would sleepover at his house. Lupin smiled as he guided Harry into the kitchen where he made some tea.

"I don't doubt that Harry," Lupin grinned, "but company is better than none." Harry nodded in agreement but he didn't want to inconvenience them and he wanted to get over this unexplained fear of being alone.

"S'ok Padfoot will be back tomorrow anyway." Harry said while drinking the tea, Lupin just nodded.


	3. Chapter two

Author: Shinigami, Meg

Disclaimer: Harry and the gang and anything concerning Harry Potter belong to .Rowling and etc. and Beauty and the Beast belong to all those stories created especially Disney. But the way this is written is all mine, I call it appropriation using the Harry gang

Summary: d/h Harry is a strange individual in middle class society who is suddenly thrust into a mansion where he bites a bit more off than he can chew.

Pairings: Dm/Hp, Rw/Hg, suggestions of Sb/Rl maybe even a dash of SS with them. Oh and a very infatuated Pansy mooning after Harry.

Warning: SLASH!!!!! YAOI!!! HOMOSEXUALTIY!!! Whatever term is comfortable for you. Though it's relatively mild since I'm not really a romance writer and this is a fairy tale. DEATH of characters!!!

An: hello, I got some reviews, totally funky. I'm a slow writer because I like to make sure I get details down right, so sorrz if it takes forever for me to update.  
  
Response:  
  
Louis the Sarcastic Muse: um could you please point out the spelling mistakes, you don't have to bother if you don't want too. But if you could, it would be totally appreciated. Shanks

An: I'm putting this up again not because of any changes but because I wanted it formatted properly.

**Chapter two**

Harry woke in the middle of the night, he shivered as he pulled the blankets off him and tugged on his tunic and trousers. He wondered what had woken him up, and jolted when he heard the howls again close by. He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses, wolves in the backyard again, he thought as he slipped out of his bed. He peered out his window to the backyard and saw the grey figures prowling close to the chicken pen.

Harry sighed, he couldn't scare them away without somebody else since he didn't have any experience with firearms, maybe he should have taken up that offer from Lupin he thought distractedly. Now how to get rid of this problem he thought to himself. Harry yawned and flopped back on his bed, he pushed his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, maybe they'd go away when they figured out they couldn't get into the pen.

Pushing off his clothes again he cuddled back into his bed, throwing the covers over his head as the wolves howled outside.

He must have drifted back to sleep because he was being awakened, rudely he might add, by someone slamming on his front door. It couldn't be Lupin since he knew how much Harry hated waking up in the mornings, Snape might be a sadist but he wouldn't be bothered to irritate Harry. That left either Sirius coming home early, which couldn't be the case because he would have been able to let himself in.

...Or the scariest thought of all....

Pansy Parkinson.

Groaning with even more fever now that the possibility of his worst nightmare had just popped into existence, he curled up tighter and hoped she'd go away. The banging didn't stop. Rolling his eyes under shut eyelids, he popped his head from under the covers, stumbled out of bed and dressed in yesterday's clothes as quickly as he could manage with less than two percent of his brain operating. Refreshing himself, he grabbed an apple of the counter and started munching on the way to the front door. He took his time.

He could now hear her irritating voice screeching through the wooden door, he stood on his tiptoes as he peeked through the small eyehole located on the door. Sound confirmed, visual confirmed it was his worst nightmare. Harry watched her confused, she was wearing quite extravagant clothes, why dress up for a casual visit... unless it wasn't one.

He opened the door slightly, but using her deceiving strength she threw the door open and slammed it closed behind her making Harry jump in surprise. She made herself comfortable in his house and watched him like a predator watches her prey.

"Surprised to see me Harry darling?" Parkinson asked, as she bent down to dust the bottom of her skirt revealing more cleavage than Harry ever wanted to see. Harry looked away to the back window and wondered what the wolves had done last night. Pansy grunted in irritation when she noticed he wasn't paying her the slightest attention.

She got up until she was directly in front of Harry, she caressed his cheek he moved away. "Don't be so shy, we are after all going to get married." Harry choked on the apple he was chewing.

"Huh?" Harry managed rather ineloquently, as he watched her twirl her hair with her pinkie.

"I deserve only the best looking husband to accentuate me. So imagine this, an extravagant house and you my husband waiting for me when I come home from dazzling parties. Or we shall host the best parties this town has ever seen, we will be the most dazzling couplet in town." She squeaked in excitement, Harry rolled his eyes. "It works brilliantly, you were made just for me." Harry almost gagged at the absurdity of the comment, he didn't want to get married, not yet at the age of sixteen and definitely not with her.

"Your right you deserve only the best!" Harry said as an ingenious thought popped into his head, Harry grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her towards the door, Parkinson smiled charmingly.

"Knew you would see it my way!" She exclaimed, "I have our marriage set up outside right now. We don't even have to wait... though perhaps you could change into something more fitting for the occasion." Harry tried to keep a straight face as he opened the door.

"But alas that is why you can't marry me, I don't deserve you!" He pushed her out of the house and slammed the door in her startled face. He could hear her screaming something or the other, outside. Harry laughed as he made his way to the back door, he let himself outside to see how much damage the wolves had done last night.

He looked at the damaged fence and realised they hadn't been able to get through to the chicken pen, Harry sighed relieved, his nightmare hadn't turned out too bad he realized. Letting himself through to the chicken pen he took a bucket of chicken feed out and scattered it around letting the chickens peck away at the ground. Done, he let himself out securing the gate again and wandered out into his backyard.

He didn't get very far before a bloodstained and panicked Prongs thundered into the clearing, Harry stood frozen at the sight of the horse. He ran over looking for injury and found none only making himself panic further, Sirius? Sirius? Sirius?

"P-Prongs, where's Sirius?" The horse screeched in panic rearing on its hind legs, Harry backed away so Prongs wouldn't knock him out with his hooves. "Its okay boy, okay, calm down. Here boy," Harry gave the rest of his apple to Prongs, the horse settled his eyes still wide in fear as the smell of blood reached him.

Harry's breath hitched as he tried to calm himself down, he had to find Sirius, he had to find him now. He could be bleeding to death, the wolves could have gotten him, anything could have happened.

Rubbing his face he mounted Prongs, "Prongs take me to Sirius please," Harry begged the horse, then slapped his rear, Harry held on as Prongs ran through into the forest leading him hopefully to Sirius.

The journey was quite long and Prongs had slowed to a quiet trot, Harry had realised halfway through his flight he should have called Lupin or Snape for help. Too late now he held on and hoped Prongs knew where he was going, for at the moment Harry had no idea where he was.

Castle gates suddenly loomed ahead, Harry tilted his head in confusion. There wasn't anyone who lived this far into the forest anymore so what could a castle be doing out here alone? Harry levered himself off Prongs and led both of them inside the castle gates. He looked at the gate while he was closing it and gave himself a fright when he noticed blood.

Starting to panic Harry quietly shut the castel gates and left Prongs outside securing his reigns so if he ran it wouldn't get caught up in anything. Swallowing nervously he quickly ran up the ornament steps of the castle and opened the large majestic doors. He peered through the darkness. While the outside world was dark the inside of the castle look dejectedly freaky, manoeuvring himself through the small opening off the door he let himself in.

Shutting the door behind him, he took a few steps into the house, haunted nightmare inducing stories rose up to the forefront of his conscious. Gathering up as much courage that was left inside him, he called out into the darkness.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" The silence around him stirred, gathering its power it subdued Harry's shouts. His fear starting to drain as his irk raised he quickly walked deeper into the castle. Harry grabbed his cloak and wrapped it closer around himself, this place was desolate, falling apart. The walls hummed, floorboards creaked and the corridors howled.

He quickly came to a door slightly ajar, blood was smeared on the floor here, but that wasn't what was strange. A dull glow emitted from inside, like a candlestick Harry realized. He took a deep breath and walked in, inside he was faced by a small room, it held nothing but stairs on the floor leading deeper.

Harry saw the light was brighter down the stairs. This was not normal, nobody had answered his calls, and reasonably, nobody should even be living here. So who lit the light?

Squashing his rising fear, he quickly took the steps two by two almost running all the way down into a larger room. He heard a groan, Harry froze he could feel his pulse quicken inside him in apprehension.

"Hello?" Harry called, he walked closer to where he had thought he had heard the noise. This room contained several other doors, few had holes as windows covered in bars, it looked suspiciously like a dungeon.

He heard coughing, certain that somebody was inside one of the doors Harry approached it. "Is there anyone in there?"

"Har.. Harry?" Harry's eyes widened as he glimpsed his godfather's pale sickening form inside the cell, his leg was crudely bandaged and the blood had seeped through, Harry gaped in fright. Sirius grabbed the bars in panic. "Get out! He'll..." Sirius started coughing again, great wheezing breaths that shook his sickened form.

"Don't worry I'll get you out!" Harry said panic saturating his senses, he grabbed the door handle, twisted and pulled. It didn't budge. "Come on dammit open!" Harry started kicking the old door. It wouldn't break. He pulled on the bars but that didn't have any affect on the aged door either.

Sirius stopped coughing, enough to start speaking again. His breaths were still heavy, it sounded like he had fluid in his lungs and Harry was petrified for him as he gripped the bars beside his surrogate's fathers face. "Leave me here you moron. Get out, this place is dangerous, there's a -"

"Enough!" a loud roar echoed through the chamber, Harry spun around as a large hand or something akin to it, slammed into his stomach. Harry spluttered as his breath was knocked out of him, he stumbled backwards and fell over.

"Don't lay a finger on him, you bloody overgrown freak! Touch him and I'll kill–" Sirius started coughing again. Dizzily brushing away the stars in front of him, Harry sat up and tried to get a look at his attacker.

It wasn't what he expected, perhaps a large man, perhaps something normal. This was a Beast, a golden haired Beast, slightly resembling a bear. It wasn't big, it was enormous. It wore human clothes and had sharp claws on its massive hands, white barred teeth shone from the candle light. Pale silver blue eyes adored the terrifying face.

Harry gasped as he slapped both hands over his mouth, reverting the Beast's gaze back upon him. Harry tried to stand but realized he must have hurt his ankle in the fall. He winced as pain shot through his leg, he stayed still.

"Let Sirius go!" Harry shouted, when he had the Beast's full attention. His hands dropped into clenched fists beside him.

"Why should I? He is my prisoner," The Beast replied, he took a couple of steps closer to Harry.

"What do you want with him? He's sick and bleeding, can't you see he needs attention?" Harry begged pushing himself away from the Beast, he stopped when his back hit the wall behind him. The Beast bent down to Harry's level.

"I want nothing from him, but if the information of where I reside was to leak out..." The Beast left the sentence hanging, "...maybe," he said slowly, "I should rip out his tongue to ensure silence?" He whispered close so only Harry could hear, Harry swallowed reflexively moving his face away from the Beast. The Beast's hand moved quickly to grab Harry's chin, he forced Harry to stare at him. "Perhaps I could let him go. But I would also have to cut his hands off so he would not be able to write my secret away. I doubt he'd live very long after that. How would you be partial to that?"

Harry stared frozen, the Beast's voice was coarse yet alluring, strangely he spoke dignified like royalty. Harry swallowed again he had to get Sirius out without any harm befalling him, and quickly. "No, wait. He won't say a thing." The Beast looked sceptical. "What do you want for his release?" He tried to move out of the Beast's grip, he could hear Sirius say something not all too pleasant to the Beast. "I could stay instead of him? A trade?" Harry asked hopefully.

"What's stopping me from keeping both of you? And perhaps ripping out his tongue for that repulsive neglect of proper language, and for the sake of my sanity." The Beast moved closer his hand dropping from Harry's chin to lightly squeeze his throat. Harry took a wheezing breath and shut his eyes. "Open your eyes." The Beast suddenly demanded.

"Let Sirius go and I will!" Harry shot back determinedly, the pressure on his neck getting tighter. He parted his lips trying to breathe in more air as the passage became blocked.

"If you promise to stay here till you die, he's free." The Beast lightened his grip. "Unharmed."

Harry opened his eyes, slightly watering. "Deal." Harry breathed out difficultly. The Beast let go of his slim neck and Harry took in a few deep breathes and rubbed his sore throat. The Beast quickly backed away he twisted around and opened the door to Sirius's cell, quickly dragged Sirius out.

"Utter a syllable about this place and I'll kill him," The Beast motioned to Harry, "Believe me, I'll know." He growled and threw the sick man to the floor. Harry managed to move to his godfather, he tore off his cloak and wrapped it around Sirius's leg trying to prevent any more blood loss.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered, "Sirius are you alright? Please wake up." Sirius groaned but didn't open his eyes.

"Don't do it, I'm old. Dammit done for already. GET OUT!" Sirius screamed, his eyes opening to reveal them unfocused against his pale skin, his dark hair a stark contrast to the papery skin. Harry only shook his head in refusal.

"You don't deserve this," Harry said, their little chat was interrupted by the Beast though, as he stepped forward and grabbed Sirius.

"Crabbe, Goyle!" The Beast shouted up the stairs, Harry wondered if the Beast was insane, he hadn't noticed anyone on the way here. Amazingly, footsteps resounded off the walls as two heavy people ran down the stairs. Harry watched in surprise as not men but two moving suits of amour walked down the stairs. Harry pinched himself, then rubbed the sore spot. "Take him to the edge of town," The Beast gestured towards Sirius.

"Dammit be careful!" Harry yelled as Sirius was dragged away by the two burly suits of amour, shouting obscenities and threats to the Beast in between his coughing sprees. The Beast turned back to his latest guest, Harry unconsciously wrung the hem of his tunic nervously, eyes downcast.

"Get up. And look at me." The Beast ordered, Harry frowned but looked up, he needed to make sure Sirius was away and free before he tried anything.

"I can't get up, my leg hurts." Harry finally muttered quietly, the Beast watched him and growled. His features softened for a second before hardening again, he moved to Harry. Grabbing Harry's upper arms the Beast pulled him up roughly, Harry flinched at the contact. "Watch it! Do you want to break my arms off as well?" Harry said rather bravely, considering the Beast could probably rip him to shreds using only one hand and blindfolded. Harry stumbled as he tried to keep the weight of his left foot.

"I'll escort you to your room then." The Beast growled softly, he started to walk up the stairs.

"I have a room?" Harry questioned unbelievingly.

"Unless you desire to inhabit the dungeons?" The Beast growled sarcastically, giving Harry a piercing glare. Harry shook his head annoyed, the Beast had an appalling temper.

"Have you forgotten that I can't walk!" Harry called out behind the Beast as he walked away without a backward glance. He leaned against the wall as the Beast walked back into the room. They stared at each other, sizing each other up before the Beast took a couple of large steps towards Harry and slung him over his muscled shoulder. "Ow..." Harry muttered as the breath was knocked out of him for the second time that day by the same person... thing.

The Beast didn't say a word as he dragged Harry down the corridor, up the east wing and into a nice sparsely furnished room. He then carefully tossed Harry onto the bed, and softly took his left leg in his hands. "This leg?" The Beast asked looking at Harry who had propped himself up on his elbows.

Harry nodded, as he nervously crumpled the sheets underneath him with his fingers, he watched curiously, as the Beast undid the buckles on his boot and slowly took it off. Harry winced at the movement as it sent sparks of pain up his leg. "Ow...ow!" Harry gripped the sheets, going slightly pale.

His ankle looked like a large red watermelon, Harry looked away from his foot and watched the Beast. He had gently taken off the boot, keeping Harry's ankle from touching anything. Harry turned red from embarrassment, and flopped on the bed to stare at the ceiling.

This was strange, what exactly was going on here? If he was a prisoner, why the hell did he have such a room and why was the Beast being so kind... well not kind exactly, more bearable? Harry rubbed his eyes, this was so embarrassing he thought to himself.

"Weasly! Granger, get me some ice and bandages now!" The Beast suddenly roared, Harry jumped in surprise, going back on his elbows again. More servants? The door opened slightly but Harry didn't see anyone come in, until his eyes became drawn to the floor where a candlestick and clock was quickly carrying ice and bandages, rushing towards his bed.

Harry sat surprised and gawked at the two, was all the furniture alive? He looked at the bed and hoped that wasn't alive as well.

The Candlestick was red with freckles he guessed at all the little spots, with two sparkling blue eyes. He had fire on his head and on the two candles on his arms, he hopped towards the bed as he only had on foot or something akin to a foot Harry guessed. The clock was brown and wooden with doe brown eyes and held herself with a sense of pride... as much as you could get as a clock.

They left the contents they were holding near the Beast, as he grabbed a handful of ice and bandages. He pressed the ice on Harry's swollen skin and Harry tried to jerk away. "Hold still." The Beast said impatiently holding his leg a little tighter. Balancing Harry's leg on his arm he pressed the ice unmercifully on Harry's ankle then wound the bandages tightly thus holding the ice painfully against his skin.

"Stop! It hurts." Harry whined, as tears pricked the edge of his vision as he tried to get his foot away form the Beast. The Beast only held it tighter bruising his leg until Harry stopped trying to free himself from the Beast's grip.

He knew the ice was doing the ankle some good but it hurt, he shut his eyes panting, twisting the sheets unsympathetically under him. He tossed his head to the side as and clenched his eyelids as tears slowly fell down his cheeks. He felt someone massage his leg above the ankle, trying to calm himself down Harry opened his eyes to have them met with the silver blue eyes of the Beast.

Harry felt the pain ebb to leave his whole foot numb to all feeling, he let himself go slack as he felt exhaustion sweep over him. He hadn't eaten since this morning and his stomach was letting him know about it loudly.

"Are you hungry?" The Beast asked almost pleasantly, he still held Harry's leg in his hand, the Beast slowly put his foot down on the bed. As soon as the inflamed skin touched the bed, Harry jerked in pain. Slowly without letting his foot touch too many things Harry curled into a ball.

"No," Harry lied, his voice smothered from where it was buried in the pillows. He was spiteful and just wanted to sleep.

"Fine. Join me at breakfast then!" The Beast growled agitated, Harry heard the Beast quickly walk out of his room and slam the door in the process. Harry missed Sirius, he didn't even say goodbye he realized, totally depressed Harry fell into a distraught sleep.


	4. Chapter three

Author: Shinigami, Meg

Disclaimer: Harry and the gang and anything concerning Harry Potter belong to .Rowling and etc. and Beauty and the Beast belong to all those stories created especially Disney. But the way this is written is all mine, I call it appropriation using the Harry gang

Pairings: Dm/Hp, Rw/Hg, suggestions of Sb/Rl maybe even a dash of SS with them. Oh and a very infatuated Pansy mooning after Harry.

Warning: SLASH!!!!! YAOI!!! HOMOSEXUALTIY!!! Whatever term is comfortable for you. Though it's relatively mild since I'm not really a romance writer and this is a fairy tale.

An: I don't know if they had leather back then, and yes, I love, dressing Harry up. They should make that into a game. Yeah this took forever to for me write up, boy I'm lazy, it is so boring, nothing real exciting happens in this chapter so I thought to make up I'd leave it at a bit of cliff hanger, yay, go me! Oh yeah sorry its so short...

Oh the last bits were written up while I had a fever, throat ache (can't swallow or breathe) I think I'm coming down with something. I'm really sorry this took so long.

Response:

To: Louis the Sarcastic Muse

Yup Shinigami, I know Duo uses in it Gundam Wing and it's also in Yami no Matsue, now that's a dark slash anime! Everyone should watch it! I haven't watched InuYasha or Hellsing and I think it's in both of them as well. I don't really want to get a beta, I'm not all that great with deadlines lol, too much pressure. Shanks so much for the reviews!!!!

Thankyou to all reviews especially:

Wolfawaken

Goldsilk

Lo26

Velven

Yams41

FadedGlitter

Ganymade

Chang Wumei

Didge

**Chapter three**

Harry woke to a dull pain in his ankle and a more aggravated pain in his stomach, not to mention the headache pounding between his eyes where he had left his glasses on. Shivering, as he hadn't bothered to use the blankets, he sat up. He looked out the window and realized it wasn't dawn yet, the sky still held onto the inky darkness.

He wondered where the kitchen was as another wave of hunger assaulted his senses. Carefully swinging his legs off the bed, he touched the ground with his toes. He persisted with a bit more pressure on both feet then winced and lifted his leg off the floor when a pain flared on his bruised ankle.

He fell back on bed, and covered his face with his hands. He took a deep breath and let it out while moving his hands away from his face. He pushed himself back up with his hands, gnashed his teeth in determination and put his feet back on the floor. He ignored the pain which was throbbing from his ankle, after a few second on the floor the pain started to die down. Harry exhaled in relief, slowly he pushed himself onto his feet and almost passed out, he stood frozen in pain. Taking small breaths, he waited until the pain faded down.

His chest rose and fell with each small pain filled breath. Sweat breached his forehead, dampening his unruly hair which was hanging over his forehead, some tendrils drifting down to his cheeks. Harry half limped, half hopped slowly to his bedroom door, then rested his forehead on the cold wood. His hands found their way to the doorknob he twisted and pulled slowly trying to keep himself unnoticed and unheard.

"Hello there, is there anything we can help you with?" A diminutive voice asked, Harry sucked in a breath in surprise. He looked down to see two teacups who looked exactly identical, not that he expected teacups to look much different to each other.

"What are you?" Harry asked as he twisted himself around to follow the diminutive creatures with his eyes. The two teacups let themselves inside his room they helped each other up his nightstand.

"Well we are many things really, twins for starters,"

"Teacups obviously as well,"

"And we are inventors..."

"Of all things mischievous."

"Well you could say we didn't always look the way we do now"

"We happen to be cursed, the lot of us."

Harry watched as they finished each other's sentences, they grinned, well at least Harry thought they were grinning.

"I'm Fred."

"George."

"We have to keep an eye on you..."

"Or Malfoy will probably smash us to pieces. Guess we're expendable." They snigged.

Harry wondered how two teacups were going to keep an eye on him, well in the state he was in now he could understand but under normal circumstances he could easily outrun the two teacups. "Is Malfoy the beast?" Harry asked quietly interrupting something or the other the teacups were saying.

"Well yes though you better not call him a beast though, he's slightly,"

"Sensitive of his looks." George finished. "So what were you up to then?"

"Er... nothing." Harry said unconvincingly, they peered at him suspiciously and laughed in unity. That would probably be one of the strangest things Harry had ever heard in his life, he couldn't help but smile as well.

"What's the commotion in here then?" A motherly voice asked from behind Harry. He turned around carefully keeping most of his weight off his left leg. A stern teapot stood there, glaring at the two teacups.

"We just thought some conversation could get ...er..."

"Harry," Harry supplied.

"Yeah, could get Harry more settled into his new ... home." The teacups looked innocently at the porcelain Pot.

Harry watched as the pot made her way up to his nightstand with the two teacups, standing together they all looked related, but then again they were all kitchen appliances. Harry leaned against the door, he pressed his hand over his stomach and rubbed lightly trying to ease his hunger pangs. The morning sun had started to lighten the outside sky and the cooking appliances were talking again.

"Harry dear, this place isn't so bad really. Why don't you get yourself ready for breakfast then? I'm sure Sir Draco Malfoy will be up to escort you to breakfast." The pot and teacups said their goodbyes and left the room, Harry watched them hop onto a wheeled table and speed away. Harry couldn't help but give a crooked smile, well that was an interesting means of transport.

Harry didn't understand his position here, they were acting like he was a guest yet he wasn't allowed to leave, like a prisoner. What a contradictory position he thought to himself perplexed... but then again nothing here seemed ordinary. Harry sighed as he turned to the wardrobe, and jumped back startled, then winced when the pain jolted him in his left ankle.

The wardrobe was staring at him. He'd guessed some of the furniture would be alive, but this was just ridiculous, everything was alive. Where was all the normal furniture? He'd guessed that they had gotten him some clothes as he couldn't wear the same thing day-in day-out but he was not changing in front of a possible person turned wardrobe.

"Erm hello." Harry said cautiously, the wardrobe seemed to brighten when Harry spoke, its doors flew outwards while it spoke to reveal clothes hanging from a wooden rod, they flew about while the wardrobe talked.

"Well isn't this just exciting! And damn you're sexy too, great. It's going to be so much fun to dress you up! I'm Blaise, and I know who you are, so what should you wear this fine morning then?" it asked much too forwardly, Harry watched and registered that the wardrobe sounded slightly more female, least he hoped it was female.

"Um anything," Harry said as he hopped back to his bed, now that his morning exploration of the castle had been ruined, he did not feel like obliging the beast. He said he'd stay, he never said he'd listen to him.

"No! No!" The wardrobe shook her head furiously, "that will not do!" Blaise stopped talking and studied Harry up and down. Harry felt a blush rise over his cheeks, a wardrobe was checking him out, he rubbed his eyes, he needed to get out more. "Here try this out then."

The wardrobe flung a pair of three quarter tight leather pants. The pants were slightly red as opposed to black and the waist started low with leather hoops that had a piece of leather rope through it. Harry stared at it and knew his face had gone red, no way was he wearing something so provocative. The wardrobe also pulled out a rough sleeveless shirt it was white and spotless.

It was also short.

He realized he would not be able to lift his hands up without exposing his stomach. Harry turned to glare at the wardrobe.

"Isn't there something less... more modest in there?" Harry finally asked, Blaise yawned.

"Why would you want anything modest? Go show your sexy booty." The wardrobe giggled and then apparently went into hibernation. Harry hopped over and tried to pry the doors open, it wouldn't budge. He knocked, shouted and even kicked it, which sent him in spasms of painful regret.

Harry sighed and touched the clothes, he heard the wardrobe shake for a second before a pair of boxers was thrown in his face.

Harry felt very self-conscious as he waited for Malfoy, he had managed to pull his boots on and realized the swelling had almost disappeared, the pain was still relevant but it wasn't that painful anymore. He noticed he didn't have a cloak to hide in either as he had used it to wrap his godfather's leg in.

That got him thinking about his surrogate father, he hoped he was alright. Hoped help had arrived in time, hoped he had found Lupin and Snape.

Harry's pants had ridden down again, he grabbed two loops and pulled them up again, these were very irritating pants he realized. Next time that wardrobe opened he was going to go inside and choose for himself what he was going to wear. He had to wonder though how the wardrobe had gotten clothes his size and all, that did seem somewhat strange.

A loud bang erupted from the door, and the door groaned under the pressure of the loud banging. Harry frowned, he wasn't deaf, that beast sure had a lot of nerve, Draco did whatever he pleased and didn't care about anyone else in the process. Anger flared through Harry, Draco was no better then what Pansy was, except without her looks.

"I'm coming! The door sure isn't going to appreciate you for doorslaughter..." Harry retorted angrily to Malfoy's knocks, his anger making him feel brave. Harry limped to the door and jerked it open hoping the beast would fall over or something. Malfoy wasn't as inclined to oblige though.

As soon as he opened the door, Malfoy seemed to have gone immobile. Harry heard him take a deep breath and saw him just staring. Harry turned red from both anger and embarrassment, feeling self-conscious again. They both stood silent and the tension was building to breaking point, if you listened carefully enough, you could have heard a pin fall.

Harry slammed the door in Malfoy's face.

He wasn't quite sure if it was because if he had stood there a moment longer he would have slapped the beast or because his pants were sliding down again. Anything to break the beast's seemingly immobile state and that surprised look. Harry was not feeling flattered by being gawked at.... not one bit... his heart was not racing, his cheeks were not stained red and butterflies had not decided to take over his hungry stomach.

And he was not in denial!

The knocks sounded again from the door, this time without the pounding behind it. Harry's fingers was still holding the doorknob and he realised it was getting slippery with nervous sweat, he quickly opened the door again.

Draco took a deep breath, "... Breakfast awaits."

"Is that a request or an order?" Harry asked irritated. "I might be forced to stay here but don't think for one minute I'm going to do everything you say because I won't and you can't just order people around anyway its rude and it shows you have no class and the best way to get respect is by showing kindness well sort of because you can't just go around throwing your weight and thinking your all big that everyone will do whatever you want because I won't and I'm sure others, well the appliances or humans will be with me and then you won't have anyone that'll listen to you but they might, you wouldn't hurt them or maybe you would and that could be bad but.... Um...." Harry started fidgeting and stopped babbling, a new thought had just popped into his mind, what if the beast wanted to eat him?

"Are you finished? The beast finally said, letting Harry rant and get all worked up, amusedly.

"Are you going to eat me?" Harry said quietly and quickly, taking a step back and wincing.

"If I had required a snack, I could command my chiefs to prepare quality food, considerably surpassing that of a skinny underfed babbling idiot." The beast shot back insulted.

Oh. Harry looked at himself self consciously... skinny? Underfed? He hadn't thought he was all that small, well compared to the beast he'd understand the comment and he wasn't as big as his godfather... wait a minute this wasn't suppose to be about him!

Harry glared at the beast and then tried to stomp away angrily, this would have been much more intimidating if he wasn't limping for all he was worth. Harry hid the limp quite well in his mind, but then again he and the beast didn't seem to be communicating on the same wavelength.

A large hand rested on his shoulder making him stop his vigil, Harry tilted his head back too look at Malfoy. Before he could mutter a word the beast had bent down and hoisted him off the floor.

"Yikes! D-Dra-Draco!" Harry shouted as he fisted his hands in Draco's shoulders, grabbing the beast mercilessly. His heart had decided to slam against his ribcage he wasn't quite sure what emotion was accompanying it... probably fear. "I can walk," Harry mumbled looking anywhere but at Draco's face.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, call me Malfoy." The beast mumbled back vaguely, Harry stopped squirming and thought about his slip up, he'd called him Draco... why?

"Um... Harry Potter," They then sped down the stairs and into a massive dining room, the room had wooden framed windows, the panes crystal clear letting the morning sun glide into the room hospitably.

Funny how this mansion had seemed so much more uninviting last night, much more frightening and deserted. Much too quiet. Alone. Lonely. Hurt.

The table was set out nice enough, fresh flowers even donned the table. Harry held onto the Beast, as he didn't seem to be letting Harry out of his hold any time soon. "Well now that we've got my position out of the menu and cleared up... err... you can let me go... um Malfoy." Harry strained Malfoy, if he wanted to be called that, then fine Harry could deal with that.

The beast let him go as soon as he started talking, making Harry stumble unprepared. Harry held onto Malfoy's arm but let go quickly. They both took their seats at opposite sides of the table, this was quite a distance.

"So...err... how does this curse thing work? Will I turn into-"

"That is NOT open for discussion!" The beast roared making Harry shut up immediately. Okay so maybe he should leave the conversation topic open for the hot-tempered hairy idiot sitting in front of him.

His earlier hunger seemed to have suddenly vanished, probably taking his sense of enjoyment from life too. Harry slouched on the table and watched the beast eat, well would have if the beast was eating. Instead, Malfoy seemed to be in another world staring out the window.

Harry was about to talk when the beast suddenly spun his attention back to Harry and started talking. "There are several rules you need to abide by, you may not enter the west wing, for absolutely any reason. If you have a problem or are in need for something, my servants will attend you. Everywhere else is open to you except leaving the premises without my permission." Here Malfoy stopped talking and stared straight at Harry making sure he was getting the point across. "Lastly I want to ask something of you."


	5. Interlude

Author: Shinigami, Meg

Disclaimer: Harry and the gang and anything concerning Harry Potter belong to .Rowling and etc. and Beauty and the Beast belong to all those stories created especially Disney. But the way this is written is all mine, I call it appropriation using the Harry gang

Pairings: Dm/Hp, Rw/Hg, suggestions of Sb/Rl maybe even a dash of SS with them. Oh and a very infatuated Pansy mooning after Harry.

Warning: SLASH!!!!! YAOI!!! HOMOSEXUALTIY!!! Whatever term is comfortable for you. Though it's relatively mild since I'm not really a romance writer and this is a fairy tale.

Added: DEATH!!!!

An: Can you believe I twisted my ankle?? I'm on crutches... well when I was writing this I was, my luck just keeps speeding down hill, lol which is how I twisted my ankle in the first place. I was trying to be one the first back in this stupid race (which wasn't really even a race) and would have been pretty close in winning too... if I knew how to put one foot in front if another without making a complete ass of myself. With my luck recently, I'll be dead by next month.

An: That was a while ago... I should update quicker. Sorry but I usually re-read what I've written, and in the end I usually don't feel like writing.

Note: Oh yeah, okay the curse has been around for a while but I just wanted to say that the 'cursed' went into a kind of hiatus, so they did not age physically.

Oh yeah sorry if I misspelt Weasly... not intentional.... I keep doing it. Actually I don't even know how to spell it.

Thankyou to all reviews:

Louis the Sarcastic Muse (Thanks for the comments as usual, hehehe you make me want to write!!!)

Wolfawaken

Goldsilk

Lo26

Velven

Yams41

FadedGlitter

Ganymade

Chang Wumei

Didge

Silmarien

Sacred Moonlight Shadow (come back and comment properly!!!)

**Interlude One **

Ronald Weasly youngest son in the Weasly line that is coming after five brothers, he did however have a younger sister, and annoying as it was to have so many siblings grudgingly loved them all. He was brought up proper enough, and had found a well paying job at the age of sixteen with a contract for a year, a year. One year.

Then the master of the castle had to screw up major, not that he'd ever mention that to Malfoy. One tended not to speak certain things in front of certain figures with the power to decide when one should breathe. He was definitely resentful but liked to believe he was an optimistic sort of person, you had to be living in a family of nine.

But when you're a candlestick, life seems to want to test you're optimism. How did one year turn into ...so long he had forgotten? What kind of sick and twisted curse lasted that long?

Apart from being optimistic, he liked to think he was a kind-hearted sort of person truly, so which god had he pissed off that bad to be landed in this position in life...well the answer was simple, why did he take the damn job? For a year. One blasted year.

Well actually, that was quite easy to answer too, and never again will easy money lure him into pissing off the gods...again.

Ron sighed his fire swaying with his breath, but as an optimist he couldn't keep that up and anyway he felt quite sure the cute emerald eyed, ebony mop head arguing with Malfoy would finally appease the gods.

Ron grinned mischievously, well either by Potter's and Malfoy's own will or a little divine intervention by yours truly. His one year was definitely going to end this year. If he had hands he would have surely rubbed them together in an act of plotting... but since he was unmeltable wax and fire, without appendages a mock evil laugher would just have to suffice.

"Muhahahahahaha..."

"Don't tell me I really don't want to know." Hermione Granger answered back while in the middle of directing the kitchen appliances for morning breakfast and a start into lunch.

"Aww Hermi, course you do. Life would be a bore without me," Ron whined while trying to burn a metal teapot.

"We would have almost been charged with murder of an innocent bystander with you." Hermione snapped back, swatting his flamed sticks away from the harassed teapot.

"Well how would I know Malfoy didn't like older blokes like that ... erm.. yeah? He isn't that young himself anymore anyways. It turned alright though... no lasting damage done to the poor bloke, and a prospective partner!"

"Don't even go there, the poor boy has already had enough to endure, harassment, loss of freedom, taken away from family and friends." During her melodramatic speech Ron had decided the flame was running quite low under the pan. He better fix that up. "Ron don't even bother I can see you."

Ron pouted and decided to change tactics. "I'm sure you'd like to go back to studying for that scholarship... at where's-a-ma-what's-it. I don't think they accept clocks," Hermione glared at him, "So what if we just heat things up a little... help the passion flow."

"Because in all fairy tales theirs suppose to be a prospective bride! He's a male,"

"Hey nothing a little makeup can't fix?"

"Ron be serious."

"Loosen up Hermione. Love is love, Luna god of beauty never mentioned anything about it having to heterosexual."

"Ron we can't force them to love each other... it doesn't work like that."

"Eh why not? Master gets a bit of lovin' Mister Potter gets a bit of lovin'. It all works out."

"RON! Somehow I don't believe we're talking about the same kind of love." Hermione had turned five shades redder as she slapped Ron over the head. "Boys and their one track mind..." Hermione muttered under her breath while shaking her head trying to disengage her blush.

"How romantic... aww Lavender catch me!" Parvati cried out and swooned on the spot, her wooded bristles shaking with her. Her broom friend Lavender caught Parvati and they giggled.

"What gotten into you two?" Hermione said crossly, her minute and hour hands crossing annoyed.

"Lighten up Hermi... continue ladies." Ron said suavely to the brooms, which earned him another swipe at his head from one very annoyed clock.

The two brooms giggled. "Master Malfoy is actually carrying Mister Potter to breakfast! Oh my beating heart, slow!" Parvati cried in rapture.

"What no way!?" Ron shouted, dragging one bedraggled clock behind him Ron ran to the breakfast room to watch the couplet. "Well there we go, we'll be human by the end of the week if that keeps up." He whispered.

They hid behind the door, though with their size they could have stood out in the open and any cold hearted Beast or kind hearted boy wouldn't have noticed them. It was the systematics of the situation that called for it though.

"Ron have you forgotten that our guest has a twisted ankle?" Hermione asked quietly watching the two opposite figures at the breakfast table.

"Either way, Malfoy isn't being his normal egoistic arse."

"Shut up do you want to get us recycled?!?!?" Hermione asked her voice tinted with nervous fear as she watched her maser frightfully and wrapping her wooden hands across Ron's mouth.

Ron rolled his eyes, as he watched the new guest indulging in breakfast energetically obviously ignoring the Beast. Ron bit his lip irritated and disengaged Hermione from him, so far the love didn't seem to be flowing like his imagination was thinking. This had to be taken into his masterful plotting hands... err candles.

"We need to do something Hermi! The love seems to be dwindling." Ron said woefully.

"Well perhaps a chat with our new guest? Get to know him a little better?" Hermione suggested.

Ron's eyes lit up, either from his flames or from his overactive mind, "Brilliant! We'll get to know what he likes and then persuade Malfoy to indulge the guest. Or pretend it's from Malfoy! Ok Hermi!" Ron schemed, Hermione rolled her eyes her clock hands following the gesture.

It was true Ronald Weasly came from a large family and so had to prove himself to be able to individualise himself from being 'Bill's little brother.' Or 'Percy's little sibling.' He wanted to be known as Ronald, Ron a member of the Weasly family but an individual with his own certain qualities. His own person, his own name. He supposed that could have been one reason for him to have taken the one year job, nothing got better credentials than proving you've worked for nobility.

But what a draw back, one year suddenly turning into, well... not one year. Not only had he condemned himself to a cursed life of servitude till the curse wore off, he had also managed to stick his mother, twin brothers and little sister in the melee. And this was one fight he wasn't coming out off without some major injuries, that being said it was obvious why he desperately needed Malfoy to fall in love.

Love in and with, it would be a bonus if Malfoy actually gained a heart. He had to break this awful curse, he needed to reunite his family again. Father, mother brothers and sister, together again.

"Right Hermi, we've got to plan!" Ron grinned at the ruffled clock, her enchanting brown eyes narrowing slightly in scepticism.

Hermione had turned into one of his closest friends when he had arrived to his uncursed castle at that time. When they had first met, he had been cleaning the library she was reading. She was a minor noble studying, he had found her snobbish, and she knew too much. He remembered her frizzy bushy hair all over the place, her nose stuck close in a book. Concentrating as if her life depended on it, beautiful brown eyes.

Hermione had always had those eyes, intelligent, beautiful, caring and lonely. He hadn't noticed at first of course, but she was lonely. A butterfly trapped in her cocoon in a nest full of moths, she didn't make friends very easily, it was her intellect, scared most people off.

Ron grinned linked arms with her and waited for one Harry Potter to leave the Master's presence. They had some talking to do.

To the casual eye Draco Malfoy was a Beast, nothing more, nothing less. A frightful Beast that ate your children in the middle of the night, lured them into the forest, or tricked you to whisk them away. Well Ron had personally always thought that probably wasn't far from the truth, well all except the children. What would he do with a room full of children?

Malfoy had been a brutish, narcissistic demanding boss. Ruthless sometimes but most times he was all talk and no action, threats, threats and more threats. Ron had gotten used to it pretty quickly, but he had also grown a large dislike towards the man... or used-to-be-man.

Ron had always felt that Malfoy had deserved this curse, what better way to teach someone a lesson than to take away something of great importance to Malfoy. His beauty, something he had always boasted about, ladies had flocked to him and Ron could truthfully say he had been just a little jealous. A little.

Hermione had never looked at Malfoy with much more than distain or disinterest, but that was how she looked at most people. Sometimes though she excluded Ron from that gaze, which would make him feel slightly woozy inside. He probably ate too much chocolate on those days.

Ever since the curse though, Malfoy had become very antisocial, he didn't shout, order or do much with himself. The castle had pretty much fallen into disrepair without a proper head of house. Most days Malfoy didn't even bother coming out of his room, he was wasting away and Ron could only feel pity for him nowadays.

So one could naturally expect breakfast to be quite a short affair, which indeed it was. Ron didn't have to wait long before his prey was limping angrily away from the Beast, the usual response actually from many of Malfoy's male guests.

But Ron was going to make sure this guest would look differently, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were going to fall in love! Or his name wasn't Ronald Weasly.

Dragging Hermione behind him he charged after Potter. They met him outside on the castle steps, he looked like he was sulking. His face in his hands watching the outsides gates and freedom.

Ron coughed trying to get the ebony-haired boy's attention. Emerald eyes scanned the area for the noise and landed on the two tiny personified objects, Ron grinned. "I'm Ron Weasly, pleasure to finally meet. Heard loads about you Harry, may I call you Harry? So Harry how are you finding your new home?" Ron asked casually as if they'd been mates for years.

"Does all the furniture talk? I mean if you're all cursed, where's the normal furniture?" Harry blurted curiously, completely ignoring Ron's questions. He leaned down till he was lying on the steps so that his face was at an even height to both Ron and Hermione's.

"Well we put them away... there was too many things." Ron said bluntly, Harry blushed embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Harry said quietly.

"Nah I'm not offended, I'm finding myself to be quite useful nowadays. Oh yeah and this highly mundane clock," Ron waved to Hermione who was watching Harry quietly so far. "Is Hermione Granger." Hermione hit him on the head again. "Hermi if you keep doing that you'll make me stupid." Ron whined.

"Too late," she said highly amused, Harry laughed with Hermione, Ron rolled his eyes but grinned.

"I've never seen anything cursed before I came here," Harry said distantly.

"I've been studying up on curses actually, this one -" Hermione stopped and shrugged at Ron's glare. "Well it's going to take a bit to break it." Harry was looking at them curiously now.

"So tell us a bit about yourself?" Prompted Ron awkwardly, acting much too hard to look innocent.

"Well my father's an artist," Harry got up looked at the gates dejectedly again, " I miss him."

"Well this castle is like a piece of art, we'll show you around!" Ron said over enthusiastically, Harry nodded curiosity creeping into his features. The castle really was a spectacular sight, limestones upon sandstones, lines of intermitted and segregated colour, granite and onyx rock. Rows of masterfully piled stones which was put together to create towers or walls of a mystic or tangible quality that even Ron could still be amazed after years of seeing it.

Stainless glass sculptures lay lightly within the walls while outside held monstrously delicate carvings of gargoyles, their terror inflicting body twisted so brusquely that even the sinew and muscle pushed forth looked unbalanced and vulnerable. While jagged fangs laced their growling mouths, while effective in presenting horror, it showed a unique beauty.

Ron sat upon a wheeled table while pointing out subtle features that usually went unnoticed, but when one has lived so long in the one place these features tend to be more apparent.

"Well this where the castle's guard went when the curse hit," Ron explained pointing to a row of well-polished empty armoured men. "You know it seems quite funny now that they all turned into suits of armour. No distinction, one from the other." The closest suit of amour bristled under Ron's haphazard scrutiny. "Hehe... lets move on shall we?" Ron said slightly nervously.

The trio moved on quickly, Hermione and Ron sitting on a moving table while Harry following closely, trying to remember all areas of the huge place.

"Well the main structure of the building isn't too complex, as I've read it in 'The complete history of Malfoy Castle –'" Hermione started her lecture in a brusque but boring voice once they passed the suits of armour to a relatively safe area.

"Wait there's a book called 'The complete history of Malfoy Castle?' ... ..." Tense silence reigned for a minute. "Only you would've read something like that." Ron finally said completing his interruption and dislodging the tension.

Ignoring Ron she continued. "– it all really comes down to the dynamics of the structure of the building." Ron rolled his eyes, "While from outside this building appears to have a twisted and labyrinth looking features, the ground floor which we are currently in is as straightforward as it gets. This floor mostly holds, if I can remember correctly... starting from the entrance. It starts with corridor with holds secured doors to the 'underground passages,' now theirs a place which can truly be called a twisting and winding labyrinth." Short abrupt laughter, silence. "Well anyway... this floor holds the kitchens, refreshment rooms, servant quarters, dining quarters, guest receptions, community rooms, steam rooms which lead to the outside hot rock pools which of course lead to the ornament gardens. Truly beautiful that place, and is quite a massive token of land if I read correctly, covering a hectare or so of the surrounding forest made into a habitual garden. Grand really."

"Aren't you running out of saliva yet?" Ron finally asked annoyed that his tour had suddenly turned into an educational sermon of the structure of the Castle. Boring...

"Actually that sounds really interesting." Harry finally piped up, "I mean the garden, Siri and I are going to make our own gardens when he gets enough – oh... well we were." Harry quickly shut up.

Ron looked at Hermione uneasily, he scooted closer, "well don't stop now!" he frantically said.

"Eh... well as I was saying!" Hermione said trying vainly to cover up the building tension. "Not only are the gardens a sight to behold, nothing in these lands come close to the beauty of, one of the worlds largest I might add, Dance Hall... now that is a true account to structural beauty."

"It sure as heck is... you know a dance would be good for you and Malfoy. Exercise would be nice and..."

Harry was already shaking his head, "I don't want anything to do with that... that.... Ugh!"

The trio stopped as they entered the opening area to a copious set of stairs, Ron watched apprehensively as Harry eyed the area. "Where are we?" Harry finally asked his two guides.

"Nowhere of any importance! Right Hermi?" Ron asked quickly nudging the group away from the looming stairs.

"Huh? This is..." She quickly received a painful shove from Ron, "Oh! Yeah course, nothing here." They both looked suspicious and Ron knew it, so he decided to move them as physically possible from the area.

"Why don't you guys want me here?" Harry said frustratingly angling away from where Ron was trying to push him out of the room.

"Because Malfoy would eat all of us!" Ron finally shouted in panic, Harry spun around to face Ron questioningly. "It's the West Wing," he said giving in, "he really doesn't like anyone snooping around here."

Harry grinned, "What's he got to hide? Evil things? How about a peak?" he asked enthusiastically. Ron shook his head furiously. "Aww come on."

"You know the castle has a massive library kept in the east wing, quite close to your room actually." Hermione said, slyly changing the subject altogether, Harry fell straight for the bait.

"Really?"


	6. Chapter four

Author: Shinigami, Meg

Disclaimer: Harry and the gang and anything concerning Harry Potter belong to .Rowling and etc. and Beauty and the Beast belong to all those stories created especially Disney. But the way this is written is all mine, I call it appropriation using the Harry gang

Pairings: Dm/Hp, Rw/Hg, suggestions of Sb/Rl maybe even a dash of SS with them. Oh and a very infatuated Pansy mooning after Harry.

Warning: SLASH!!!!! YAOI!!! HOMOSEXUALTIY!!! Whatever term is comfortable for you. Though it's relatively mild since I'm not really a romance writer and this is a fairy tale.

Added: DEATH!!!! Can you guess who? Shouldn't be too hard…

An: I should be burned alive, when was my last update anyway, it has to be months or something akin to it now hasn't it? I am really, really, really sorry but I haven't given up on the story it's just that I think I'm lacking inspiration. It all makes sense as I have an art major to do and I haven't even started… I think it would just be easier to burn alive. I will endure and persist and I will not fail!!!!

Enough ranting, I should get back to my story… I need to think up ways to make it more original. Oh yeah and sorry in advance for the fowl language, I usually try very hard to not use any bad language at all. I hope nothing is too crude, if so let me know and I'll change it, though I don't think its too bad I've read much worse.

Note: Oh yeah sorry if I misspelt Weasly… not intentional…. I keep doing it. Actually I don't even know how to spell it.

Thankyou to all reviews: Hope I didn't miss anyone, if I did I'm really sorry

Louis the Sarcastic Muse

Wolfawaken

Goldsilk

Lo26

Velven

Yams41

FadedGlitter

Ganymade

Chang Wumei

Didge

Silmarien

Brenna8

Lost

Sacred Moonlight Shadow

SuishouTenshi: I'm glad I didn't let you down!!!

Aki: Broken into song? That sounds cute, I think I read an Anastasia fan fic like that once it was a little odd but interesting, they even mirrored what they said almost exactly but I don't think I'll be doing that.

Sak: Wow thanks, I'm glad!!!

**Chapter Four**

Harry twisted the blade of grass in his fingers, shredding the green structure, breaking wounds for the chlorophyll to seep through broken vessels. He looked at the mess he had created, green smudges on sun-kissed fingers and felt a pang of regret, the grass blade was beyond repair. Harry fell back and let the grass cushion his fall, white danced on a large blue canvas above him.

Slowly the world blinked into darkness, colours floating over his face trying vainly to penetrate his closed lids. Curiosity was tickling him in places he couldn't reach to pacify, he wanted to know.

West wing

West wing

It couldn't hurt to have one peek could it? If the Beast never knew... if he could just have a tiny look at the west wing then the persistent itch would stop. He'd never go again, just one look.

West wing.

Harry grinned, determination setting into his very bones. One look. He pushed himself back up to a sitting position, and rubbed some life into his green smudged fingers. Just one look.

Stretching Harry quickly got up and headed back towards the castle, the gardens around him had grown wild and unkempt. It was a beautiful sight once you passed all the cloth ripping thorns and blood-sucking insects.

It was true what Ron had said about the castle, it was like one giant piece of artwork. Completely unique, beautiful yet slightly disquieting, but that could have been due to the screaming portraits, scattered around the house. Most of these pictures were of the nobles that had been living within the castle at the time of the curse, and all they did was continuously complain in Harry's mind.

He had been completely startled to have first seen and heard the portraits, and after having a near death heart attack, he had gotten used to the annoying portraits who seemed to have nothing better to do. But then again years of staring at the opposite wall might just have that same effect on himself.

Sneaking quietly through the empty hallways he was granted peace, as it seemed the portraits had fallen to sleep. Harry realized night was quickly approaching, outside the high barred windows the day had taken an orange haze. He must move quickly before Ron or one of the other servants came for him to eat dinner.

Harry ran up the stairs as quietly as he could, his best hope was that the beast wasn't actually residing within the West wing. What would he do if that was the case? Run like hell he thought to himself, he might actually be able to escape. Gargoyles adorned these walls more frequently than any other hall in the castle he mused.

The beasts held themselves in frightening postures, it seemed all stops were being pulled out to keep people away from this area. His heart thumped hazardously within his chest, adrenalin was pumping madly in his system as he got closer to the two giant doors.

Holding his breath he grabbed the doorknobs and turned, they squeaked but didn't twist any further. Locked!? Harry let go his breath irritated, and kicked the door in his annoyance.

Biting his lip he turned around to survey the area, the walls illuminated in an eerie grey from the moonlight streaming from the high windows. This place held a certain sort of romance, something akin to the romantic yet terrifying stories of vampires spoken when he was young. Mysterious was a word that should have been hanging on the front gates, Harry smiled unexpectedly.

This was a place from his dreams, a dream from his past, or maybe just a book he'd read before. A beautiful mysterious castle in the middle of the woods, a curse, a beast. Harry shook his head, the gargoyles were staring, he shuddered inwardly. Why would anyone want the marble eyes to stare at you as you walked these halls?

Turning back to the ornamental doors an idea popped into his head… what if the beast left a copy of the key under the mat? Harry shook his head, it could not be that simple… but it never hurt to try, right?

Crouching down Harry upturned the dirty old mat and grinned, guess the beast kept out unwanted guests by threats rather than intellect. He snatched up the bronze key and plunged it into the key hole. Euphoria was making him slightly giddy and nervous as he entered the forbidden room, not exactly sure what he was expecting, the room showed less interesting then the rest of the castle.

On the contrary the room was a mess, torn clothes, overturned furniture, broken fixtures, the place looked like a monster had been unleased, a very angry monster. Sidestepping the broken shards of glass which he presumed had been a mirror, he ventured further into the chaos.

Moonlight streamed from the closed balcony, it gave the room an ethereal feeling as if he'd accidentally stepped into the room of a fallen angel. A light caught the corner of Harry's eye, he turned sharply to land his gaze on the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his young life. It was as if a thousand shades of red were dancing across the soft surface, each shade carrying its own inner light which made the object glow, Harry gasped.

A Rose.

His arm moved of its own violation, he watched through a daze as he fingers skimmed the surface of the rose, he closed his eyes as he saw the colour float through his eyes and into his mind. It felt so staggering, it was as if each cell in his body was rejoicing the magnificence of its beauty was making his eyes water.

"STOP!" A voice behind him roared. Harry snapped of what ever had possessed him and swirled around to meet one very angry monster.

"I didn't… I mean…" Harry stuttered, his eyes widened as Draco's arm came down to slap him hard across the face. Harry stumbled back, tears of pain escaping his green eyes.

"What did you think you were doing!?!?" Draco shouted, he seemed completely mad, no rational thought making it through the haze of anger.

"I wasn't thinking!!! Stop, please I'm sorry!" Fear was making him babble he was sure of that, he darted a quick look to his left for an escape. The door!

Harry darted past Draco and flew through the halls, leaving behind the laughing gargoyles and one furious Beast. He heard the pounding of the beast's feet behind him, he swallowed as his breathing came in erratically. Fear was giving him a clear motive to get out of here, no matter whatever promise or duty he was bound too.

A crash echoed as he managed to fly out the front doors, he turned back to see the furniture was blocking the beast. Harry took in a few deep breaths, turned and ran to the stables. After pulling Prongs from his enclosure he mounted and galloped out of the gates and into the forest.

He had galloped for a full hour and now was slowly ambling through the thick bush completely lost it seemed. Why hadn't he bothered to look at the time? Someone was sure to look for him for dinner… but why did the beast have to find him? Harry growled, Draco was a selfish, uncontrollable, erratic, evil beast. He kicked a stone in his path and watched it bounce off into the darkness.

"I HATE YOU. You hear that? You selfish, evil, mad, annoying, mean, nasty, crazy THING!!! I. HATE. YOU!" Harry shouted at no one and nothing.

Draco didn't have to get that angry at him, he hadn't even done anything wrong except be at the wrong place! Draco hadn't even asked if he was lost! It was plausible, it was a big estate. He hadn't broken anything and all he had done was brush his fingers on a rose.

Who gave him the rose? Harry grew even angrier, was it from a lover or something? Who would give that moron such a beautiful gift, no way. He had to have stolen it, maybe that's why he's cursed. Harry nodded to himself as he kicked out at another pebble. He deserved it!

Prongs suddenly reared, "Whoa boy! Hey, hey calm down." Harry muttered as he pulled on the reigns and patted the nervous horse. "I know, this place gives me the creeps too." Harry confessed to Prongs.

Prongs reared again this time stamping and making a racket, "Stop it Prongs! What's the matter?" Harry heard the growl, he twisted around while keeping a tight hold on prongs. "Oh no… no, no, no, no, no." This wasn't fair his cheek was hurting from the earlier slap and he was dirty and tired, his clothes were ruined and he was hungry, not to mention the slight pain still coming from his ankle.

They did not just walk into a pack of wolves, this was not happening. Large canine teeth flashed in the moonlight, as pairs upon pairs of eyes flashed into existence. Harry pressed himself closer to prongs, this day was just not going his way.

One of the wolves suddenly stood erect and howled, they suddenly charged at their prey: one Harry Potter and horse. "Oh shoot." Harry jumped back and let go of the reins, Prongs reared his eyes wide and bloodshot in fear as he batted the wolves away. Harry stepped back and grabbed a branch overhanging above him. He managed to rip off a piece, he swung madly as he moved away.

Prongs gave a cry Harry stopped to turn and watch as one wolf had managed to jump on the horse's back. "Getoff, you…! GET OFF!" Harry ran at Prongs, suddenly the wolf stopped biting Prongs and jumped unexpectedly at Harry. Harry cried out, his eyes wide as the slim creature flew towards him.

A larger paw slapped the wolf away, Harry swivelled to stare at Draco, his teeth were bared and his hair on end. "Get down, they're mine!"

Harry dropped down on all fours, the wolves re-arranged their attack now focusing entirely on Draco. He crawled away from all the beasts and tried to get to prongs, something soft and wet landed on his nose, he looked up abruptly. The flakes danced merrily above him completely ignoring the maddened scene just behind Harry. Snow.

This was just too surreal, he craned his neck back to see one wolf mutilating Draco's arm while another tried to jab his fangs into Draco's jugular veins. Harry winced, he had to do something, he couldn't let Draco die. Why did he even care? If Draco was dead he was free, the curse would probably be lifted from the others… so why should he care?

Because when it came down to it, Draco really was just like any other person, how could Harry hate him for just being himself? Harry shouldn't have gone into his private quarters, they had asked, commanded, pleaded and tried to keep him away but he'd been an idiot and gone and done it anyway. The cold was burning… burning? Harry reached into his pants pocket and grinned wildly, he grabbed the stick on the floor and hoped it was dry enough to catch.

"Oi you stupid creatures I bet I taste a lot better." Draco looked at him like he was an idiot, Harry just grinned, he lit a few matches in one go and threw a couple onto some fallen leaves he used the last one to light his own stick. It caught, weakly but it still caught.

The wolves broke formation as some went for the easier prey and the others kept on the original, Draco. Harry blew on his stick gently, come on, come on! The fire was still dull and the leaves looked like the fire wasn't going to hold. Harry grimaced as the wolves stalked around him. Ok so maybe this wasn't such a great idea, the wolves leaped and Harry swung his stick as if he were a man possessed all the while hoping vainly the fire wouldn't die out.

He felt his arms vibrate with the impact of the wolf and his stick, it hurt a lot, he cried out but only held the stick tighter. He bit his lip hard, he drew blood but it kept his conscience from flying into darkness. Harry smelt smoke, the wolf got up seemly unfazed and the fire on his stick was only glowing embers. He twisted around to see the leaves had caught and the fire was busy eating the tree next to it.

One of the wolves howled and most scattered, Harry dropped his stick as he watched the retreating figures. A snarl broke out behind him, before he even had the chance to around he was pushed onto the ground he tensed but didn't feel anything bite into him. Looking up he quickly got up just in time to watch Draco fall, a dead wolf next to him.

Harry paled, Draco had lost a copious amount of blood and unless that was the wolves' blood pooling underneath him, he was sure he was still loosing more. Harry swallowed, "Draco…?" he asked uncertainty he pushed some blood off the beast's face, he showed no signs of stirring.

Harry swallowed thickly again, there was an odd lump sticking to the forefront to his throat it was making his eyes burn as well. "You'll be just fine." He turned his head to see if Prongs was still around. "Prongs, we've got to get him back."

The horse slowly walked forward and dropped to his knees, "Thanks boy." Harry manage to choke out between ragged breaths. "We'll all be right as day…" he babbled not even sure he knew what he was talking about anymore.

Harry managed to slide Draco on Prongs, he sighed Draco needed to go on a diet he was irrationally heavy. It was an extremely long walk back to the castle and Harry was feeling very uncomfortable, Draco came out to protect me? No. Definitely not, he probably came to drag my skinny butt back, we did make a deal after all.

Harry sighed and looked around, this was bad he had no idea where he was. He could have sworn he had walked in a straight line out of the castle but nothing looked familiar. Harry gazed back at Draco. "Prongs hold on, I need to tend to his wounds… we might be out here for a while."

Harry staggered under the weight of Draco but eventually managed to lower him to the ground, snow was starting to thicken around him. There would be a massive storm soon, they needed to find the castle or at least some shelter.

Absently he ran his fingers through the fine golden hairs that streamed down from his head and even encased his face. The face of a beast Harry thought, he dropped his own head so that both they're foreheads touched, he shut his eyes for a moment. Was he really a beast? Or just a spoilt brat…

He opened his eyes slowly right into silver orbs, Harry froze and then blushed he jerked away. "Sorry… your temperature…I-I was just… just… you were hot… hot. So I was… you see, checking that you were hot… wait, no, I mean were you hot? Wait… " Harry suddenly shut up.

"Where are we?" Draco whispered hoarsely, even in this condition clearly amused by Harry's ranting.

"Well…I'm not sure." Harry replied still horrified at himself and gravely embarrassed for being caught in such a compromising situation, not to mention the blush that was still very prominent on his cheeks. "I'm lost, well we're lost…" Harry rubbed his face, it was tingling irritatingly.

Draco groaned he was clutching his side painfully, Harry crawled up to him hesitantly, he could still remember Draco's attack on his poor cheek. "Let me have a look?" Draco glared and didn't move an inch, he looked at Harry with distrust, "If I had wanted you… not alive I would have left you out there to freeze!" Harry didn't want to even say the word death, he was afraid of it.

"Not alive?" Draco mumbled questioningly but he let go of his side his hand covered in blood, though it was easier to tell which part of him was covered in blood than not, it seemed like it was everywhere.

Harry just shrugged and slowly lifted the cape, then unbuttoned Draco's vest and pushed it to the side sliding it off his shoulders, he was very nervous even though Draco was another guy he was extremely embarrassed to undress him. He then tried to lift the shirt but Draco cried out, he stopped suddenly looking at Draco's pain filled gaze.

"That bloody well hurt you imbecile!" Draco roared glaring at him, Harry glared back.

"It has to be done, so hold it in you big baby." Harry mock insulted back, Draco huffed indignantly.

"Who do you think saved your ungrateful arse!" Draco shouted back, his normally cultured language and voice thrown out the window he was irritated, straining his voice and looked all the more pained for it.

"What?! Excuse me but I wouldn't even have been out there if you hadn't decided to go wild and attack me!" Harry shouted back eyes wide, insulted, Draco stopped shouting and Harry watched him silently contemplating.

"Did I hurt you?" he finally asked softly after a long moment of silence, he looked stressed and tired.

Harry smiled softly in return, "Nah, you hit like a girl." He chuckled quietly not wanting to break the semi-peace they seemed to have found.

"Well I did inform you that my quarters were off limits." Draco said haughtily reining his normal ice-cold posture.

"No you didn't!" Harry said outraged, "Never once did anybody 'inform' so you say, me that it was your private quarters. It was always, do not go into the west wing it's forbidden! Or something just as weird, you can't blame me for being curious! I wanted to know…I just wanted to know more about you!" Tears had gathered at the edge of his eyes, he rubbed them hastily away.

"You…you could have just asked." Draco said impatiently and very quietly, he had bowed his head forward hiding his face, his surprise.

"And you have a terrible temper!" Harry continued his onslaught of words but shut up when Draco whispered quietly, Harry replied. "I was too afraid to ask."

Silence reigned again as both of them just sat stunned at the other, Harry fiddled with his fingers, which he realized were blood stained. He looked back up at Draco who was breathing rather heavily and erratically. Harry started to lift his shirt again Draco didn't protest.

"I… Thank you for saving my life…" Harry finally said as he got the canteen and washed out Draco's wounds and bandaged them up.

"Your welcome… you alleged you sought to know more concerning myself?" Draco asked as he leaned back while Harry stitched him up.

"Yeah…like why it is you talk like that, this curse, your family, that rose in your room, you are a complete mystery." Harry said quickly, Draco covered Harry's mouth with his hand and laughed, not maliciously but contentedly.

"Stay with me and I shall enlighten you in relation to the world if you so desire it." Draco finally said, Harry cocked his head to the side confused. "At the present I believe we ought to proceed homeward prior to being caught in a coming snow storm, agreed?" Harry nodded entranced with the beast like never before.


End file.
